In the Shroud of Sorrow
by Ayane Sakurai
Summary: After being tricked by a Dream Demon, Yukina is held prisoner at a castle where she is forced to cry hiruseki stones for a greedy demon. One of the demon's servants helps Yukina run away and vows to protect her with his life . . .


**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Sir-Yukina possess any ownership over Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the related characters. However, I and Sir-Yukina own the plot of this fanfiction and the hero of the story. We would appreciate it if you did not copy our work. Thank you.**

_**In the Shroud of Sorrow  
**__**Chapter One: Abduction**_

It was snowing. The only person in these desolate, frosted woodlands was a slender maiden, her heart heavy with feeling. The air around her was so chilling, she could see her exhaling breath right before her eyes. The maiden was a pretty little thing. She had a small frame and was rather delicate-looking. Her eyes were large and a rare shade of crimson, said orbs adorned with thick lashes that had a gentle upward slope. Falling snow had decided to nest in the bangs of her turquoise. Adorning her gentle face was a cute little nose and pink lips which were frequently pulled back into warm smiles. She was a lovely maiden. And her name was Yukina.

Yukina observed her surroundings, her eyes recording every little detail of the forested area, which was filling itself with snow. With an outstretched hand, she let a single flake of snow fall into her hand. She looked up to the sky, the smallest of the flakes clinging to her eyelashes. Wiping them away, Yukina murmured to herself, "I'm . . . home."

The beautiful girl was baffled. She was sure she did not make plans to return to her homeland. Surely she would've remembered coming here. Yet here she was, the snow already burying her shins. Yukina's pulse quickened when she heard the faint noise of a twig snapping. The snow-coated bush in front of her rustled its leaves.

Yukina sighed in relief when a small arctic fox kit jumped out. The kit walked over to Yukina, as if he already knew her and nuzzled its long nose against her leg. Yukina giggled and kneeled down, her knees sinking into the soft snow. The fox kit crawled into her lap and puts its head near her hand. Yukina squealed when it gingerly licked her fingers. She scratched the small kit behind the ears.

"Yukina."

The small kit scamped off. Yukina's body went as cold as the icy wind that whipped her hair about her face. Someone was here. The crunching of the snow beneath the soles of shoes made her whole body go tense. She rose to her feet, ready to flee. But then she glanced over her shoulder and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, hello, Hiei," she said sheepishly. Yukina was very relieved to see it had just been Hiei. Hiei was one of the three men who saved her life when she had been kidnaped several years ago. The crimson orbs that belonged to Hiei stared blankly into Yukina's own crimson eyes. The silence between them was stifling. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Hiei averted his eyes, glancing at a single pink flower that had somehow survived the frigid weather. "I came here . . . to see you."

Yukina blinked. "Oh, how did you know I was here?" Yukina herself did not know why she was in her homeland so she was even more confused to find that Hiei knew of her whereabouts.

Hiei's eyes were still focused on the flower.

"You're like that flower, you know," he muttered shortly.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hiei was silent for a moment. "Your countrymen reside in the Glacial Village, the Ice Maidens. You are an Ice Maiden yourself, yet you stand out from the others. Much like this flower stands out amongst the white snow." Ice Maidens were a very secluded race of demons. They were an ice apparition tribe, consisting of only females who reproduced asexually, without the help of men. Ice Maidens are to keep to their wintry realm, never to associate with other demons, especially male demons. Every hundred years, every Ice Maiden would give birth to one child and the one child was always a daughter. However, if an Ice Maiden had an affair with a man, she would give birth to a son.

Sons were extremely bad omens to the Ice Maidens. They symbolized nothing but evil and bloodlust, according to the beliefs of the Ice Maidens. It was said that the baby boys who were born were tossed from the Glacial Village in hopes they would die. It was, in the words of several Ice Maidens, "casting out the evil from our sacred homeland." Sisterhood is the only bond that exists within the Ice Maidens; baby girls are kept and baby boys are tossed out.

Yukina did not believe in this. Yukina believed that if freezing their hearts over was the only way for the Ice Maidens to live, then their village should be destroyed. She felt it was morally corrupt to toss out a newborn baby boy for being born of the gender that they fear. It was said that baby boys that were born from the loins of an Ice Maiden were always violent and cruel; many claim that Ice Maidens that had affairs with men were slain by their own son.

Yukina thought this all to be lies. The Ice Maidens took their fear and forged it into hate. Hatred for any baby boys that were born to their race. That was the golden rule of the Glacial Village. Yukina saw no point in this banishing of the baby boys. She found it to be a disgusting and vile act of cowardice. She knew in her heart that no one deserved death. No matter who they were. Yukina glanced over at Hiei again.

Hiei's almond-shaped eyes remained focused on the flower. The pink flower swayed loosely in the numbingly cold wind. "You do not wish to be a child of this place. You told me that."

It was true. Before Hiei had left for Demon World, Yukina had entrusted with him her only memento of her deceased mother. Her hiruseki stone necklace. When an Ice Maiden gives birth to her baby, she sheds one tear. Just one, a different color from normal hiruseki stones. The normal stones, which came from tears of Ice Maidens, were often an off-yellow color. The rare hiruseki stones, which came from only the single tear shed by an Ice Maiden after she gives birth, becomes a powder blue stone. When an Ice Maiden sheds a tear, no matter what the circumstance, it always crystalizes into a hiruseki stone. That is the only way they can be made. Since the Ice Maidens very scarcely ever leave their village, the jewels are very rare.

The tear that a mother Ice Maiden sheds when her child is born is given to the child right away. The stone becomes theirs to keep. Yukina usually wore her stone around her neck as a necklace, the tiny bauble always resting before her heart. However, Yukina's mother Hina gave birth to twins, so she shed two tears. It was remarkable that Hina, being an Ice Maiden, had given birth to twins but even stranger that one was a boy.

"Yes, Hiei," said Yukina softly. She trudged a bit closer to him, ankle-deep in the snow. "I told you . . . I wish I wasn't an Ice Maiden. I . . . I hate being one." She released a weak chuckle and wiped away at her watery eyes. "I never thought I could hate anyone . . . but I hate them. I hate my kinsmen. I hate them for all they have done. I . . . I can't believe they could just cast out baby boys like that. They . . . they cast out my brother as soon as he was born!" Yukina sniffled and fought hard not to break down and cry. Hiei's attention was taken away from the flower and on Yukina. "My mother . . . she never got to hold him in her arms. They wanted him to die, but I have a feeling he's alive. . . . Hiei, do you still have my necklace?"

Hiei sighed. "More than that," he mumbled. Hiei removed the white scarf that was wrapped around his neck. Yukina gasped, her hands covered her mouth. There hung not one, but two hiruseki necklaces. Hiei removed one from his neck and put it on Yukina. Her stone began to glow, as did the stone that hung around Hiei's neck

Her jaw dropped. "Hiei . . . are you–?"

"Yes," he interrupted. "I am your brother."

Yukina immediately flung her arms around Hiei's waist, burying her face in his chest. She felt Hiei's whole body go tense. "Oh, Brother!" she cried happily. "I always suspected it, but I wasn't sure."

"Wait a minute," said Hiei, looking down at his sister. "Are you saying you knew the whole time?"

Yukina smiled blissfully. "Yes . . . don't you remember what I said to you the day you left? You told me if I wanted the Glacial Village to be destroyed that I should do it myself and not rely on my missing twin brother to do it for me. And then I told you that's the advice that my own brother would probably give me."

Yukina laughed at the abashed look on Hiei's face. Yukina always had suspicions about Hiei. When he first rescued her from Tarukane's compound, she knew he looked familiar. She had also noticed how protective he was when Kazuma Kuwabara was around. Something about Hiei made her fairly certain that was the twin brother she'd spent half her life looking for. And now, to be hugging him so tightly, she couldn't help but shed a few tears; each tear became a hiruseki stone before sinking into the snow.

She looked up at Hiei. "I'm so happy," she cooed. Nothing could ruin this moment between brother and sister. Nothing.

Hiei frowned. "Yukina, I hate to bring in the harshness of reality, but this is a dream."

Yukina shook her head. She could not believe it. She didn't want to think this wonderful event had only taken place during her slumber. Still, that explained why she had inexplicably returned to her homeland and how Hiei knew where to find her.

"Just listen," said Hiei sternly. "You're not in the Glacial Village. I've learned that one of the other uses of my Jagan eye is invading the dreams of others. I have decided to invade yours for the sake of having you call off your ridiculous brother hunt."

Yukina's arms fell from Hiei's waist to her sides. "I . . . I don't understand," she murmured, fingering the small hiruseki stone in her hand.

"I have to go." Hiei began to walk away. He walked over to where the single pink flower popped up through the snow. He pulled it out, cradled the small flower in his palms, and approached Yukina. "Here," he said, placing the flower in her hands. "This is proof that this dream was real. That I really am your brother."

Yukina eyed the flower carefully, then looked back up at Hiei. Her vision was blurred due to how watery her eyes were. Hiei turned on his heels, walking off into the white distance.

"Brother, don't leave me!" Yukina trailed after him and tried to grip his arm. Her eyes went wide as her hands went right through him. It was baffling. One minute she was hugging her solid brother and now he was like a ghost.

Hiei turned to face Yukina, who was in tears at this point. "Hiei, please . . ." she begged. "Please don't do this."

Hiei's eyes went soft. That was as close to a kind gesture as anyone could ever get from Hiei. "I'm temporarily back from Demon World," said Hiei impassively. "I'll come see you tomorrow at four o'clock sharp." Hiei turned around and began his walk.

"Brother, wait!"

Hiei stopped in his tracks, but did not turn to face her.

"Just promise me you're really going to come. That's all."

There was a moment of silence. "I promise." Soon Hiei had been swallowed by the frosty winds and was completely gone without a trace.

"Brother!"

Yukina's breath came in pants, her heart pounding. It was still dark and the young Ice Maiden's had gripped toward her chest. Sure enough, there rested the sacred bauble that was her mother's hiruseki stone. Yukina noticed her left hand was tightly closed. She opened it slowly and saw a small flower with pale pink petals. "It was real . . . Hiei really is my brother . . ." she whispered hoarsely.

Yukina rose from her bed, smoothing out the sheets and blankets before stepping into her pair of pink slippers. It was rather chilly that morning, so she put on a light blue robe over her pink nightgown. She walked into the kitchen and began to boil water on the gas stove. She was going to brew herself a mug of herbal tea to calm her frazzled nerves.

The temple had become eerily lonely since Genkai passed away. Everyone mourned her, but it was less painful knowing that she went peacefully. Genkai had left all her land, including the temple, to Yusuke and his friends. Since Yukina had made it clear she did not wish to return to her homeland, they decided to allow her to live in the temple. Yukina doubted at the time they considered how lonely being by yourself can be.

Once the tea had been prepared, Yukina poured the piping hot liquid into a mug, careful not to burn herself. She sat down, teaspoon in hand, stirring a small amount of sugar into the tea with a frown on her face. Visits to the temple from her friends had become less and less frequent. Keiko and Kurama had started college, and Yusuke was in finishing school so they were all very busy; Koenma and Botan were on a very hectic schedule for Sprit World; and Hiei never visited once. The only person that managed to visit almost every day was Kazuma Kuwabara,

Yukina brought the glass mug to her lips and took a sip, almost scalding her tongue with the burning hot tea. Kazuma, or Kuwabara as he preferred, was also in college but still somehow found the time to visit Yukina at least five times a week. It was painfully obvious he was very attracted to her, and Yukina caught sight of his affections long ago. However, she couldn't say they were returned on her part.

Yukina was a very soft-spoken individual, so she never made it clear she was uncomfortable with Kuwabara's intentions. She would just grin and bear it, not fully understanding how he had become so obsessed with her. Not only did his prominent affections confuse her, they frightened Yukina quite a bit, too. Having someone clasp their hands over yours and passionately proclaim their everlasting love to you was not something Yukina found enjoyable. It just made her feel the gnawing pangs of guilt since the poor oaf had no idea that Yukina didn't even have minimal interest in him on a romantic level. She had yet to feel that way about anyone.

Yukina fingered the smooth curves of her hiruseki stone gingerly. She had strongly suspected Hiei was her brother but still had her little waves of doubt. But now there was no doubt. Hiei's words were sincere and she was going to be reunited with the brother she loved so dearly. Yukina nursed what was left of her tea, put the mug in the sink, and took a hot bath.

After her relaxing soak in the tub, she dried herself off and went in her room to change. Yukina had acquired a few more things to her wardrobe than her icy blue kimono. Rummaging through her closet, she came across a dark purple T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Instead of tying her hair back like she usually did, she just let it spill loosely on the shoulders, framing her angelic face.

Every hour seemed to take longer and longer to pass as Yukina waited for four o'clock. She had already finished her housework and after channel surfing the television there wasn't much else for her to do. She had been sitting in wait for Hiei to show up, until a knock came to the door.

It was only fifteen minutes after three so Yukina assumed Hiei had come early. She opened the door, widely grinning since she had expected to see her beloved brother. But she didn't. Her smile faded. "Oh, Kazuma," she said meekly.

There he was, the colossal carrottop with his beady little eyes. "Yukina!" he cried in his scratchy voice. Yukina managed to forge a smile. She was used to doing that in his presence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in her calm demeanor. Yukina's ability to keep calm rivaled that of Kurama. Kurama had always been able to keep his calm even if his life was on the line. That was what made him such a dangerous foe. Being on the verge of death could not crack his prized calm composure.

"I came to see you of course!" Kuwabara laughed. "So how are you, Yukina?"

"I . . . I found out who my brother is." Surely upon hearing who her brother was would convince Kuwabara to forgo his unrequited feelings. Kuwabara wouldn't want to be involved with Hiei's sister. Yukina felt a bit guilty coming up with this idea, but she felt it was helping him more than it was hurting him. If Kuwabara tried anything with his sister, Hiei would surely slaughter him.

"Really? That's great!" said Kuwabara in jubilation. He glanced around. "So where is he?"

"He'll be here later," she said truthfully.

"It's about time your brother showed up! So who is he?"

Yukina was hesitant to speak. " . . . Hiei."

Kuwabara's face went as white as the snow in the Glacial Village. He got a look of repulsion and disbelief. He laughed half-heartedly. "That's a good one, Yukina, but seriously, who's your big brother?"

Yukina tried to keep a straight face. "Hiei is my brother."

"No way!" said Kuwabara automatically. "There ain't no way in hell that half-pint of a jackass is related to you! He's an ugly little punk and you're a gorgeous angel! Ain't no way you two are related!"

"Kazuma," said Yukina, her tone a bit bitter, "I would appreciate it if you didn't speak so rudely about my brother."

Kuwabara's eyes went soft. "Yukina . . . are you positive that he's your brother?"

Yukina nodded.

"Figures that mini-bastard would make you wait this long!" he scoffed. "He's so selfish and acts like he's so cool! I hate that guy!" He looked at Yukina and seized her hands. Yukina recoiled but couldn't free her hands.

"Wh-What are you doing?" said Yukina in a shaky voice.

Kuwabara sighed heavily. "Yukina, I love you. I always have and always will." Yukina's cheeks went pink. Her plan to drive Kuwabara away didn't work. Rather, it backfired. "You're the sun in my sky. You're the reason I live. Yukina, I love you. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you." He kneeled down and Yukina looked at him a bit fearfully.

He cleared his throat with a cough. "Yukina," he said, his tone serious. "I guess I'm gonna have to accept Hiei, since he's your brother. It's gonna be really, really hard to accept that three-eyed runt but I'll try. For you." He reached into his jacket pocket, his right hand holding Yukina's left. It was a small white, velvet box. He opened it, revealing a shimmering ring. The stone was an aquamarine, resting atop a gold band.

"Yukina, will you make me the happiest guy in all the world and marry me?" Yukina felt her stomach do flip-flops. She swallowed hard. He had just proposed to her. She had to find a way out to not hurt him to badly. Yukina wanted him to stop pursuing her. So she tried again with the big brother approach.

"Kazuma, there's no way Hiei would approve. I wouldn't marry someone without his permission."

"Permission?" said an outraged Kuwabara. "You don't need his permission! We'll elope if he doesn't want us to be together!"

Yukina felt guilt weighing down her heart already. She had to break it off now. "Kazuma . . . I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

Kuwabara looked petrified. Yukina took back her left hand and frowned sympathetically at Kuwabara. "I'm very sorry–really I am. I'm flattered you feel so strongly for me. But . . . I can't marry you."

"Wh-Why not?" asked Kuwabara. He rose from his kneeling position, his whole body shaking.

Yukina felt a huge tugging on her heart as she saw his eyes getting watery. "Why not? Why can't you marry me?"

Yukina felt her own crimson eyes getting teary. "Because . . . I don't love you."

Kuwabara looked mortified. He looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. He was trying so hard not to cry, but a single tear managed to trickle down his cheek. "Oh, I see," he sniffled, wiping at his eyes. He laughed but it was a hollow laugh. "I guess . . . you never did say you cared about me."

"That's not true!" Yukina said at once. "I . . . I do care about you. I just don't care about you the way you care about me." Twin tears slid down Yukina's cheeks; the made a small noise as the crystalized tears hit the wooden porch. "I'm sorry. . . ."

"Don't be. Just . . . just be happy."

Without another word, Kuwabara began to trudge away, his head bowed heavily. Yukina watched as he walked down the stone steps that ascended up to the temple. She had gotten her wish. Kuwabara would no longer be declaring his affections of love to her but still she felt so guilty. Yukina didn't want to hurt him and tried to use her words as gently as she could. Still, she could tell Kuwabara was heartbroken. She walked inside, closing the door behind her, and slid to the ground, sobbing as the gnawing pangs of guilt ate at her tender heart. . . .

Four o'clock soon came and Yukina watched the door, waiting for indication that Hiei had arrived. A knock came. She immediately dashed for the door, smoothing down her hair, and opened it. "Brother!" she said merrily. However, she didn't see Hiei. She saw a shady figure, who blew golden powder in her face. She coughed, wincing as the powder went into her eyes. Yukina felt her body get heavy. She fell forward, but was heaved over onto the shady figure's shoulder. And then she fell into a deep, deep sleep. . . .

_**To be continued. . . . **_


End file.
